


world painted blood

by wingheads



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, M/M, MMA AU, agron and nasir are so horny sorry i always write them that way lmao, mma fighter agron, more like doodle really but yeah, so i drew a fanart for my fic what gives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/pseuds/wingheads
Summary: Agron didn't expect to see his one-night stand again but he did and it was on the day of his title fight no less.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	world painted blood

**Author's Note:**

> oh man this wasn't what i had in mind (again) as my next fic but whatever lol also i suck at writing in general but i especially suck at writing action scenes so this was all over the place i'm so sorry :( title was from a song by slayer

"Fucking cuntlickers." Agron cursed as he slammed the door of their gym shut thereby effectively shutting out the verbal insults of Crixus and his cronies. Spartacus would be so proud of Agron's self-restraint if he said so himself. Usually, Agron would take the bait, play into Crixus' hands and get himself some bruises to the face and other notable parts of his body that weren't the result of trainings and sparrings and workouts but frankly, Agron was tired, more tired than usual if he didn't take on Crixus, and he had a title fight against fucking Julius Caesar in less than two weeks and his hands were itching to get that middleweight belt but most importantly Agron had a booty call from Grindr and he was getting late. He needed to get laid and fuck whatever Oenomaus said about focusing himself in rigorous bootcamp. Fucking was the poster activity for working on strength, conditioning, cardio, and skills, Agron liked to reason like some wannabe philosopher which always earned an unamused frown from Oenomaus and a laugh from Gannicus.

After getting his gym bag settled in his apartment ("No, Mira, I don't love my gym bag more than I love myself.") and taking some much needed shower, he went to his and his hook-up's rendezvous, seven minutes late and was profusely preparing an apology in his head when he saw his hook-up leaning against the wall of their motel room, blowing out smoke from his cigarette.

"Hey," Agron awkwardly greeted, stopping two feet away from the man. The man looked up and _wow_ , so he was short in person. His eyes were adorably big and brown. And his hair was even longer than Agron thought because the man's photo in his Grindr profile had his hair in a ponytail. Pictures didn't even give justice to this man's beauty. Agron found that cute and fucking hot and, like he got possessed by some horny god, wanted to rail this man right this instant. "Nasir, right?"

The man smiled at him like he was smiling at an inside joke with himself, grounding the butt of his finished cigarette on the steel fence in front of him making sure the butt wasn't lit anymore before throwing it in the trash bin. Agron watched the whole scene and was maybe a little bit in love already. "Yeah, and you're _Agron_." the man--Nasir--answered, sounding contemplative, then he tilted his head gesturing inside the room. "Come in."

Sometimes, Agron's hook-ups would recognize him from his MMA fights but thank fuck this one didn't seem to know him.

Agron followed him inside the room and shut the door. "So, hey, sorry about being late. Got caught up in the gym and-"

"It's alright." Nasir cut him off, turning his back on him and taking off his large flannel hoodie, revealing a tight black shirt that hugged his hips deliciously and a pair of plush ass wrapped in tight black skinny jeans. "At least, you weren't an hour late. Those are annoying. Was gonna be a waste if you were." Nasir then turned around facing him while fiddling with the buttons of his jeans. "How do you want me?"

Agron exhaled a sigh of relief. "Anyway you want to be."

Nasir grinned at him, surging into Agron with a force of a hurricane and it's only because Agron was trained so that his reflexes were faster than average that he was able to catch Nasir, his tiny body belying his strength.

Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron's neck and his legs around Agron's waist, seeming to have a one-track mind in finding Agron's tongue with his own. Agron returned the enthusiasm with equal fervor, turning around and slamming Nasir against the door that he was pretty sure the kind landlady downstairs wouldn't be so kind anymore.

Nasir opened his mouth and Agron took the opportunity to stick his tongue in and taste Nasir, sucking on his tongue, licking his teeth, and biting his lips. Agron's hard and he could feel Nasir's cock poking him in the stomach. He used all the multitasking skills he had to simultaneously kiss Nasir and also bring attention to Nasir's leaking cock.

Nasir gasped, pushing Agron's chest to make him stop kissing him. "You wanna make out all night or you wanna fuck me."

"Fuck you, definitely, but I'll never say no to more make-outs."

"Sounds good."

Nasir stripped his shirt first then his pants, leaving his boxers on like he wanted Agron to strip it from him, unwrapping his prize for the night. He crawled on the bed, settling into all fours and Agron had to indulge himself a little and look at all the meal in front of him. He stripped quickly but efficiently, kneeling behind Nasir and finally putting his hands on Nasir's ass.

"I've been thinking about this for two days." Agron managed to choke out, unable to stop himself.

"Oh yeah?" Nasir replied, sounding amused.

"Yeah, ever since I saw that picture of yours with your ass out, I knew I had to swipe right."

Nasir giggled. "That's me, only good for my ass."

Agron's brow furrowed. He didn't mean it like that and Nasir was probably joking but it still left a sour taste in his mouth. So much for a hook-up.

Nasir seemed to sense his discomfort. "What's wrong?"

"Nasir, it's-"

"Wait, I know where this is going. Come on, we can't ruin the mood like this." Nasir was staring at him like he just slapped a butterfly.

"Nah, the mood's not ruined." Agron gestured at his still hard cock. "I just want to say that you're more than just your ass. And if anyone says otherwise, fuck 'em."

Nasir looked at him over his shoulder for a few seconds and then let out a chuckle like he couldn't believe what Agron just said. "You don't even know me."

"Well, I'm about to." Agron then took off Nasir's boxers and dipped his tongue in Nasir's crack, straight to it with no nonsense, earning a moan from Nasir. Agron noticed that Nasir was slick and opened and his cock twitched knowing Nasir had prepared himself beforehand. He lapped at the line, occasionally focusing on Nasir's hole while watching out for what Nasir liked best based on his shivers and moans. Nasir smelled and tasted like aloe cadabra flavored lube and jasmine soap with a musk underneath that made Agron dizzy with lust.

Agron dipped his two fingers in, awestruck at the way Nasir's ass swallowed them that Agron couldn't wait to be inside. He kissed Nasir's hole one last time before searching for the sachet of lube in his pants to apply to his cock.

The journey of his cock inside Nasir's ass was even better than the ass-eating and that was saying something because Agron _loved_ ass-eating. He loved the mouth to ass connection and he loved tasting and feeling the most intimate part of his partner but most importantly, he loved giving pleasure through his mouth and tongue where he could control what they can do. Agron considered his tongue as the most sensual part of his body. Hence why he loved kissing but that was another story.

"Fuck!" Nasir cursed as Agron started pumping his hips rhythmically and in waves, holding onto Nasir's slippery waist, trying to find that spot inside him. "You're so good at that and you haven't even hit my prostate yet."

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you think so." Nasir giggled again.

"Clearly, I'm not doing a good enough job if you're still coherent." Agron flipped Nasir on his back, put a pillow under Nasir's ass, pulled Nasir's knees apart, and dived right back in.

After a couple of thrusts and angle adjustments, Agron knew he found Nasir's prostate when Nasir started moaning louder, cursing louder, his body twisting and moving on its own to fuck back against Agron, and Nasir's cock leaking a delicious amount of precome. Agron went and held Nasir's cock in his fist, meaning to rub it but Nasir touched his hand for a moment like he was trying to say something.

"No no no." Nasir slurred, eyes half-lidded and watery as he gazed down rather unfocused at Agron. "So close. Wanna come on your cock."

Agron smirked and put all his effort into making Nasir come just like that. Nasir was touching his nipples, pinching them, his hand roving down his body except his cock as if to _feel_. When Nasir's orgasm came, Agron had to hold onto Nasir's hips and pin Nasir's legs by his elbows and side so tightly that Agron knew they would bruise because Nasir was thrashing so hard it threatened to dislodge Agron's cock from Nasir's ass.

Nasir was loud, he was a screamer and a hisser and Agron didn't even care that their whole motel could hear them.

Agron was cleaning Nasir up when Nasir seemed to come back to the present.

"Best lay I ever had and you had to clean me up, too? Is it Eid al-Fitr right now or what?" Nasir teased.

"Love doing it."

"Clearly you're a caretaker."

Agron always dreaded the post-sex talk but with Nasir, it was just as easy as a jab. They talked about what Nasir liked best ("I love when men eat me out that's why I always buy flavored lube and god, the way you just hit all the right places, your partners must be so lucky to have you as a fuckbuddy.") and what Agron liked best ("I love how loud and wanton you got. Means I'm doing it right.") during their fucking. Talking about things you liked about the sex you just had was so underrated.

"What is it?" Agron asked after a while when they had finished dressing up and were nursing their respective beers. Nasir raised an eyebrow at him. "You wanted to ask something. Come on. Try me."

"Okay, you don't need to answer and also don't get this into your head but you're hot and have a lot of firepower and skill that could rival a sex god so what are you doing on Grindr finding hook-ups when clearly you could just find someone." Nasir said in one breath. "Like don't tell me it's work-related and that you just haven't found the right guy because that's cheesy as shit."

Agron couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. Well, it was out there in the open, might as well be honest about it. "Sorry to disappoint but it is exactly that."

"Damn, you're hopeless."

"Yep." Agron agreed, popping the P. "That's me."

After a while, they parted ways and Agron expected not to see Nasir again eventhough there was some part of him that wanted to. Which was weird in a way that Agron had never felt like this with his hook-ups before but he choked it up to his over-excited nerves about his upcoming title fight.

*

Tension was thick between Agron's team and Caesar's team one week before the fight. They did press conferences and Agron and Caesar had a rather biting back and forth about how they'd pummel each other in the cage. When weigh-ins came, they had an intense staredown and Caesar had a smirk on his face so annoying that Agron could barely keep his mood at bay and after they posed for the camera, Agron went straight to the gym, ignoring his team's mother henning, and let out some steam.

Agron's wrestling skills were not so polished but his Brazilian jiu-jitsu was top notch meanwhile Caesar mastered wrestling with a bit of a Brazilian jiu-jitsu in the mix. Based on their fighting styles, Agron was confident he'd have the advantage. He and his team had been studying Caesar's fights even before the announcement, visualizing how Caesar and his team of strategists would approach Agron's obvious advantage. They had him train with all kinds of fighters but most importantly with someone who had Caesar's fighting style. Attius, who was Gannicus' friend, formerly from Caesar's team, was a big help.

Agron was just doing some heavy bag training when he got startled by a voice.

"You got a fight tomorrow, Agron. I mean it's great to see you so eager for it but you need to focus." Spartacus was saying and it was testament to how unfocused Agron was that he didn't even hear Spartacus arrive.

"I'm focused." Agron lied.

Spartacus scoffed. "The way your footwork looks like they're made by both left feet says otherwise."

"Well, I got a dominant left foot, so."

"Don't smartass me, man. I know how important this fight is for you."

"Yeah." Agron stopped hitting the bag and instead held onto it. "It's just. I met this guy. This rather tiny guy-"

"Everyone's tiny around you."

"-and I haven't stopped thinking about him since. And I know I shouldn't 'cause it was just a one night stand like everyone I've been doing in the past but-"

"So you like him. Why didn't you contact him."

"Can't afford a distraction in the middle of training."

"Seems to me like avoiding this guy serves more as an inconvenience than a solution."

"I'm not avoiding him. I don't know how to reach him again." Agron admitted.

Spartacus was silent for a few seconds and then said something that lifted Agron's mood eventhough it was just a reassurance and nothing like something concrete. "I'll help you find him again when you beat Caesar tomorrow."

*

"German Beast" was getting chanted by half the crowd while "Julius Caesar" was getting chanted by the other half. Agron's chest inflated knowing he got half of the stadium's crowd and that motivated him more not to disappoint any of them.

Agron wouldn't admit it out loud but he was nervous yet determined to win this fight. It was normal. Anyone who didn't feel even a little bit nervous in any fight wasn't probably right in the head.

As he was getting prepped and frisked to enter the cage, he caught sight of two ring boys' backs holding round cards, both with dark hair and dark skin, one's hair was long and wavy and the other one was afro. Agron exhaled a sigh of relief. Ever since Barca and Auctus and all the gay MMA fighters before Agron had come out, _Ancient Rome_ MMA promotion began being inclusive and hired ring boys instead of ring girls whenever there was a gay MMA player in the field regardless of the other fighter's sexuality and Agron appreciated them even if it was the bare minimum.

When Caesar finally entered the cage with that annoying smirk placed firmly on his face again, raising his arms to the crowd, the ring boy with the long wavy hair entered just a few feet behind him holding a number card and Agron swore his jaw dropped to the fucking ground.

Nasir.

That was _Nasir_.

Nasir was a _ring boy_ in his fight.

Agron would laugh out loud if not for the nervousness and beginning shots of adrenaline currently surging up in his veins.

Nasir spared a fleeting glance at him once, an apologetic smile in place although Agron couldn't fathom why it was apologetic, before standing in the corner and playing the part. He was sexy as fucking hell, wearing tight black booty shorts that made his shapely ass even shapelier than Agron remembered. He was shirtless although there was like an X-shaped strap across his chest that emphasized his nipples and collarbones.

Agron felt a hard slap on his shoulder and saw his brother smirking at him.

"Bro, stop. You look like you wanna fuck that ring boy right in this cage for everyone to see." Duro said in between laughs.

Agron wanted to say he already fucked the guy but kept his mouth shut instead and focused on Caesar in front of him. Caesar was shorter than him but he appeared as if giant with his commanding presence and that ever present confidence. Agron wouldn't be fooled, though.

The ring began to sound the start of the round and Nasir swaggered in the middle of the cage raising the round one number and swaying his hips rather purposefully meant to entice men like Agron. There were a bunch of catcalls and whistles which Agron thought were inappropriate but it only seemed to make Nasir's smile wider as he rounded the cage one last time, stopping in front of Agron for a second, so close that Agron could feel his body heat and whispered "Good luck." and went to the cage exit, sparing one look at Agron in the process.

Great. Just his luck, really. He couldn't not win this fight. Not with Nasir watching him.

As the referee recited the general rules of the fight and he and Caesar tapped gloves, it was like a switch was turned on inside Agron. This happened every fight he had, being in the fighting zone where he was an empty shell save for his reserved killer instincts thanks to his bootcamp training.

The first seconds of the round usually got less action because that was Agron's time to observe his opponent, just rounding on each other and faking punches and kicks to see how his opponent would react. Agron was patient, he was waiting for _something_. Caesar first made contact with a combination of jabs and hooks and as if a dam was let go, the preying turned to explosive back and forth of fists and kicks. Agron got hit all over his face and body, some blocked, some barely, but he hardly felt them, concentrated on giving back as much if not more to Caesar's insistent effort to take him down to submission.

Ten seconds before round one ended, Caesar got Agron in a takedown. Agron attempted a sweep and he could do it, Caesar's hold on him was _lax_ but not before the bell rang.

Agron cursed himself as he went to his corner. His team applied shit all over his face and he barely listened to Oenomaus' instructions as his eyes tracked Nasir's body getting displayed all over the stadium. Shit.

"Fucking friction boners, man." Duro spat as he poured cold water down Agron's shorts. Truth be told, it wasn't so much a friction boner as one in response to Nasir's luscious body and sex appeal but no one needed to know that.

Damn. In the middle of a fight of his lifetime and Agron was drooling over a guy holding the number for his fight. Get a grip.

Round one might've been taken by Caesar but round two was definitely Agron's as he was able to do some solid ground and pound although Caesar countered with vicious jabs that seemed to turn into a battering ram all over Agron's face when Caesar escaped from under him but when Caesar presented an opening, Agron did a leg lock but not enough time to warrant a submission as the bell rang again and all that happened in a matter of five minutes that Agron could even hear the audience's roar even with the loud pounding in his ears.

"Take him out in the last round, brother!" Duro was shouting in his ear. Right.

Agron knew there was no real winner in this type of fights, no victor whatsoever, all of them would come out of this battered and dirty and hurt and even hospitalized in some circumstances. It was a dangerous job. It wasn't glamorous. It was like facing death everytime he stepped into the cage. People would call Agron shallow for it but the one thing he appreciated in this business was the money that came with it, the friendships forged in blood and battle. It was more a living than a passion and Agron learned to love the art. Didn't mean he approved of the sport.

Third round got Agron feeling exhausted as shit as Caesar attempted to take seatbelt control on him by rear naked choke. Good thing Agron was prepared and had tucked his chin with his shoulders up and crossed grab Caesar's hand. He could feel his eyesight blacking out until he saw Nasir staring straight at him, shouting something at him. He tried to listen in to his corner's advice but found nothing he could make out, just jumbled words. Agron might've been deemed in a disadvantageous position but his reflexes weren't useless. He'd trained this so many times and he'd been patiently waiting for the right timing to clamp down on Caesar's arm under his and fall to the underhook side then drive towards that side.

When he was finally on his side, he knew he could get out of this hold. He prepared to get his head and shoulder and hip to the ground and as expected, Caesar adjusted his control. Agron took advantage of it by pushing Caesar's foot away and shrimping out into a neutral position until Agron reversed the position on them and locked Caesar with him tightly between his ribs and pelvis, Caesar's back to Agron's belly. Agron began lifting Caesar, supporting his weight with his hips and back. Caesar seemed to get what Agron was trying to do and he could hear the man curse and try to wiggle out of the lock but Agron's classic wrestler's grip was strong. Finally, when Agron loaded him up enough, he hopped into a half squat and executed a German suplex that had the crowd roaring "German Beast!!" as the final ring for the third round sounded.

Agron raised his arms in the air, climbed up the fence and roared back to the crowd.

His team all hugged and tapped him somewhere on his body, saying _congratulations_ and _great job_. Agron couldn't keep the smile off his face as Duro pressed their foreheads together.

The announcer revealed the scorecards and declared Agron as the new title holder of Middleweight Champion by unanimous decision and before Agron knew it, Nasir was standing by his side looking hot and pretty along with his fellow ring boy on Agron's other side for the picture taking.

"Congratulations, Agron." Nasir said to him and before Agron could get a word in, the announcer was there to interview him and Agron lost Nasir to the crowd.

*

"Fucking cuntlicking sack of shit." Agron cursed the heavens as he tried to find Nasir by following where he lost him in the crowd but it seemed like it was no dice. There were a lot of congratulations said. Even Caesar said his piece in. The interview took longer than he thought and there was still a press conference in just under three hours. Agron wouldn't have time to find Nasir and he had to wait and watch every single MMA match just to see if it was Nasir's turn to duty.

Oh well.

"Hope it wasn't me that you were cursing out there. I'm not even a cuntlicker."

Agron turned around to the sound of the voice so fast he probably popped his neck or something. "Nasir." Agron exhaled.

"Hey." Nasir said, blowing rings of smoke in the air. He was wearing black skinny jeans but he was still wearing the X strap around his torso under a flannel hoodie.

"Thought I lost you out here."

"You been meaning to find me?"

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since the hook-up."

Nasir was staring at him through his damn thick eyelashes it was so fucking adorable. "Then you found me."

"Did you know? About me, I mean, being, you know-" Agron gestured at his body.

"Yeah, didn't wanna freak you out or something so I didn't tell. Sorry. My first ring boy gig got scheduled to me after the hook-up, so."

"Nah, don't be sorry. I don't expect anyone to know me and I don't really care. It was a nice gesture, though. I appreciate it."

Nasir was biting his lip as he was staring at Agron and Agron thought it as a promise. "Wanna get coffee some time?"

Agron grinned. Yeah, a promise. "Thought you'd never ask."

Nasir giggled. "That thing you said about not getting into relationships because of work, how about that?"

"Well, I think I found the right person."

"That's too much responsibility you just put on me, asshole." Nasir countered back but without heat, punching Agron on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Agron complained. "Easy on the goods, man. I literally just got beat up."

"Well, you won, so what are you complaining about?"

"I'm hurt all over. The pain, I usually feel it after the fight especially around my ribs and my hands once the adrenaline washes out. Like I can't believe how much I use them in everyday life by how much they hurt when I move, you know."

"No, I don't know."

"Smartass." Agron was slowly falling in love with this man, already.


End file.
